This invention generally relates to solid compliant electrical connector contacts and more specifically to a method for forming a compliant portion of such contacts.
Compliant connector contacts are commonly used to achieve a secure mechanical and electrical connection when the contacts are plugged into openings, such as on a circuit board, without the need for soldering or other securing steps. An example of such a compliant connector contact is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,697. Contacts of this type are frequently grouped together in an insulator body to form an electrical connector. Compliant connector contacts have compliant portions with lateral dimensions greater than the diameter of the hole into which they are to be inserted. These compliant portions are weakened, generally by removal of material, to permit elastic deformation of the contact in the compliant region. The act of inserting the contact into the hole causes portions of the contact to be resiliently deformed upon entering the hole, making the compliant portion small enough to fit into the hole. The outward bias of the deformed portions acts to hold the contact in the hole and to maintain good electrical contact without soldering or other secondary connections.
The type of connector contact to which the present invention generally relates is a solid connector contact, which is machined from solid cylindrical bar stock. Solid connector contacts have current carrying capacity and strength which are superior to contacts formed by stamping and rolling. Solid connector contacts permit greater flexibility in choice of material because they are machined. Thus, materials having better electrical properties may be used. However, machined connector contacts take longer to make and are more expensive than stamped connector contacts. The step of making the connector contacts with a compliant portion adds further time and manufacturing cost to the production of solid connector contacts.